The present invention is related to a memory device, a method of operating the memory device, and an electronic device that includes the memory device.
A memory device may be included in an electronic device and may be configured to store data. A memory device may include a plurality of memory cells. A memory cell may include a transistor for controlling read and/or write of data, a word line for transmitting a control signal to the transistor, and a bit line for transmitting data.